


Предсказания от Магини Сердца

by KassiePavuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Только немного
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePavuk/pseuds/KassiePavuk
Summary: Мяулин Лейжон счастлива работать "экстрасенсом" и совершенно не хочет снова встретиться со своей школьной влюбленностью, Канкри Вантасом. Она точно не скучает по его веснушкам, ужасным оксфордами, или его голубым глазам. Даже если он просит ее о помощи.





	Предсказания от Магини Сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Psychic Readings by the Mage of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820761) by [bittersweetlapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlapse/pseuds/bittersweetlapse). 

> Принесла еду всем двум шипперам мяукри на этом сайте

Ты всегда говорила своим клиентам, что человеческий разум похож на кладовую. Иногда она доверху заставлена коробками с разными вещами, что нельзя и протиснуться, а иногда она чиста и убрана. И ты просила их относиться к себе, как к маме, которая помогает им убраться в их комнате.

О чем ты никогда не говорила, так это о том, что у любого человека, несмотря на чистоту его «кладовой», всегда найдется пара коробок, спрятанных в самый дальний угол. Пыльных, изношенных временем и очень, очень крепко запечатанных коробок, где хранятся вещи, который никто никогда не увидит. Никто, кроме тебя.

Так уж для тебя устроены люди.

Ты не уверена, почему или откуда у тебя взялась эта способность, но это точно что-то сверхъестественное. Твои друзья могут контролировать ветер и заставлять людей слушать каждое их слово, что очень впечатляет, ну, а ты — читать мысли. По крайней мере, если забыть про все нюансы.

«Чтение мыслей — очень глупый термин», — всегда говоришь ты после того, как люди с открытым ртом выслушивают твой анализ каждой проблемы, которая когда-либо их беспокоила, начиная со злой собаки, которая укусила их в детстве, и заканчивая кассиршей, которая не так посмотрела на них в прошлый четверг. _Разум — далеко не какая-нибудь книга, чтобы так запросто ее читать_. Но никому не хочется знать, что ты видишь их кладовую так же ясно, как собственное отражение в зеркале, из-за чего тебе приходится играть роль экстрасенса в дерьмовой квартире в центре города и притворятся, что ты вчитываешься в то, чего никогда не было.

И получается, твой «Богоуровень», разговорное название термина для описания врожденный людских способностей, который состоит из «класса» и «аспекта», — Магиня Сердца. Ты не знаешь, что конкретно он должен делать, но что он делать может, так это разговаривать с «сердцами» людей, или вроде того. Обычно ты сильно об этом не задумываешься, по крайней мере пока тебе продолжают приносить деньги, и остальные люди не могут увидеть, как выглядит твое собственное «сердце».

Что-то ты заболталась. Тогда ты работала чуть больше года и чувствовала себя достаточно уверенно. Ты зарабатывала деньги, настоящие деньги, которые позволяли тебе не выглядеть как слабослышащая двадцатилетняя девушка без высшего образования и места, куда податься.

Все было хорошо, пока не появился этот парень в водолазке.

Если быть честной, он был последним человеком, которого ты ожидала увидеть на пороге своей скромной мастерской. Сто семьдесят сантиметров роста, нос крючком и голос, как у старого преподавателя с вечно заложенным носом… Канкри Вантас совсем не изменился со старшей школы, когда он был твоей влюблённость на протяжении, ну, почти что всей старшей школы. И под «влюбленностью» ты имеешь в виду кого-то, кто всегда заставлял тебя улыбаться, кого ты знала несколько лет, и кто постоянно причинял тебе боль.

Он дал тебе ясно понять, что ты никогда не станешь для него «той единственной», какая ирония, что теперь именно он мнется в твоём офисе под вывеской «Предсказания от Магини Сердца» ручной работы.

Тебе всегда было интереснее всего работать с людьми, которые верили в твой ведьминский образ, они с самого начала были готовы поверить всему, что ты им скажешь. Полный скептицизма, крепко цепляющийся за свои принципы Канкри, не казался тебе одним из таких людей.

— Добрый день, — ты читаешь по его губам, он садится на пуфик напротив твоего «рабочего места», которое представляет из себя небольшой низкий стол с парой свечек. Ты пару раз моргаешь, с твоих ресниц осыпается несколько блесток, и ты чуть ли не смеешься в самом начале своей приветственной речи, но вдруг замечаешь блеск его голубых глаз за стеклами очков, и замерзаешь на месте. Похоже, твое замешательство застает его врасплох, и он замолкает сразу же, когда пытается что-то сказать, удивленно смотря на тебя.

Какое-то время вы просто молчите, пока ты наконец не нарушаешь тишину:  
— Черт тебя дери, это же сам Канкри Вантас, — говоришь ты без тени обычного «ведьминского» маньеризма в голосе.

Он отшатывается, будто не ожидал, что ты помнишь его. Как глупо. Он правда думал, что ты могла бы забыть те летние дни, запах сирени и тёплое солнце? Это все должны быть где-то там. В одной из коробок.

— Экстрасенс Мяулин Лейжон, — он отвечает тихо, почти с нотками вины в голосе. — Значит, мне не показалось, когда я узнал твое прозвище на той вывеске.

Ты вздыхаешь, барабаня пальцами по столу, неохотно снимаешь свою ведьминскую шляпу и подкручиваешь настройки у своего почти незаметно слухового аппарата.

— Что тебе нужно, Вантас? Я занятая девушка, за тобой целая очередь из дураков, которых мне нужно ободрать.

— Раньше ты называла меня по имени, — он наклоняется поближе. Ты выключаешь неоновое освещение, которое окрашивает стены зала в светло-бирюзовый цвет, он закрывает раздраженные глаза рукавом своей красной водолазки, а ты усаживаешься поудобнее на своём пуфике.

— Ах, прошу прощения,_ Кани_, — выплевываешь ты. — Ты здесь по делу? Или просто пришёл поиздеваться надо мной, посмотреть, легко ли разозлить бедную Мяулин?

Надо отдать ему должное, Канкри достаточно спокойно реагирует на твою язвительность, молча смотрит в пол. Наконец, он снова смотрит тебе в глаза. Черт. ЧЕРТ ЕГО ДЕРИ. Ты не можешь отвести взгляд от этих голубых глаз. Никогда не могла.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит он с еле заметной улыбкой, когда понимает, что ему удалось заполучить твоё внимание.

Пф. Помощь.

— Ладно, — бормочешь ты, в твоём животе порхает одна одинокая бабочка, и это чувство вызывает у тебя только злость. — Что конкретно тебе нужно?

— Я просто хочу, — он делает паузу, смотрит на крутящийся диско-шар, когда кивает, одна рыжая кудряшка падает ему на лоб. — Чтобы ты, эм, посмотрела на мою «кладовую», как ты ее называешь. Считай этой реновацией моего ментального интерьера.

Вот. Поэтому ты и избегала его все эти годы. Любой, кто так сладко улыбается и использует слова «ментальный интерьер», не должен приближаться к тебе больше, чем на двадцать метров. А сейчас ваш разделяет только твой столик площадью метр на метр, и если ты хочешь провести полноценный сеанс, тебе бы придется ещё сильней пододвинуться к нему.

Вот бы он перестал улыбаться. Он улыбается так, будто знает что-то, что знать не должен, и лукавость и кокетство его улыбки совершенно не помогают тебе сосредоточиться. Тебе кажется, он помнит, что ты всегда кусаешь свою губу, если нервничаешь. Твою же, Вантас.

Ты осторожно, слегка нежно касаешься его переносицы своими указательным и средним пальцами, тебе жутко хочется внезапно дать ему щелбан и крикнуть: «Попался!», но ты сдерживаешься. Ты закрываешь глаза, и перед тобой сразу же появляется его кладовая.

Тебе всегда нравилось смотреть, как они выглядели у разных людей. Ты помнишь, как к тебе пришла девочка-подросток, у чьей кладовой были нежно-розовые обои с силуэтами дельфинов; Канкри напоминал тебе о ней, только его обои покрашены монотонно-красным, который с розовым отделяли только пару оттенков. Почему-то тебе кажется это очень важной деталью.

Ты не удивляешься, когда обнаруживаешь, что дверь в кладовую закрыта. Большинство людей не готовы сразу пустить незнакомку себе голову. Или их бывшую лучшую подругу.  
Ты увереннее берёшься за дверную ручку, вскоре сама дверь поддается и открывается с неприятным скрежетом. Ты нерешительно заглядываешь внутрь. Тут… очень, очень чисто.

Как ты и ожидала. Хм.

Все коробки рассортированы по цвету, размеру и содержанию. Сама кладовая не слишком большая, а значит ты, сможешь дотянуться до всего самостоятельно. Ты осторожно тянешься к одной из голубых коробок, замечаешь надпись «церковь» на ней и останавливаешься. Тебе плевать на эту часть его сознания, а значит на нее ты смотреть не будешь. На другой коробке написано «школа». Ты фыркаешь. Наверняка она полна всяким дерьмом вроде воспоминаний о его оценках в четвертях и всех дополнительных занятий, на которые он ходил.

Ты продолжаешь искать. Рядом с тобой стоит подозрительно пустая коробка с надписью «семья», но ты вернёшься к ней позже. Сейчас тебя куда больше интересует маленькая, запечатанная шкатулочка в самом углу, помеченная как «личное».

Когда ты пытаешься коснуться её, у тебя вдруг начинает кружиться голова, и ты цокаешь. Должно быть, он не хочет, чтобы ты увидела, что там. Если ты сейчас попытаешься применить силу, ваша связь может оборваться, и ты решаешь осторожно дотронуться до шкатулки, снова получая тот же результат.

Ты сосредотачиваешься. _Ну же, тебе нужно узнать, что в ней. Где же ключ?_

Ключ внезапно появляется у тебя в руке, обмотанный ядовитыми змеями. Ты кричишь и роняешь его из рук, змеи расползаются в разные стороны так же неожиданно, как они появились. Ты осторожно подбираешь ключ и поворачиваешь его в замке.

Ты даже не подозревала, что можешь испытывать физическую боль в этом месте, но у тебя скручивает живот, когда ты наконец узнаешь содержимое этой шкатулки. В ней спрятаны вещи из прошлого, сосуды для воспоминаний: любовное письмо, которые ты дала ему в третьем классе и тест с красной двойкой на нем. Но чем больше ты смотришь, тем больше появляется перед тобой: давно забытые проблемы, проблемы в семье, низкая самооценка, неловкость, отсутствие общения, тревожность, депрессия, ужасающее одиночество, бессонные ночи-

Горячие слезы на твоих щеках заставляют тебя проснуться, в голове проносятся чужие воспоминания, которые заставляют тебя дрожать и бормотать что-то несвязанное. Но ты в порядке. Конечно же ты в порядке, ты давно научилась отличать настоящие эмоции от тех, которые тебе навязывает то место.

Да и почему бы тебя волновали чувства Канкри? Ты определённо плачешь только из-за своих способностей, а не воспоминаний о худом мальчике в свитере, который каждый ланч сидел один. Определённо.

Канкри выглядит так же удивленно, как и ты, когда ты смотришь на него. Только на секунду ваши взгляды встречаются, но он отворачивается и нарушает эту хрупкую связь, мнет рукава своей водолазки своими тонкими пальцами.

Ты заговариваешь первая.

— Прости… — нелегко выдавливаешь ты.

— Значит, ты все же нашла… все это, — говорит он и пожимает плечами, что-то блестит в его глазах.

— Из меня никудышная психотерапевтка, — ты стараешься замаскировать свою жалость к нему грубым тоном. — Я не могу помочь тебе с твоими проблемами, Вантас. Этим я не занимаюсь. Тем более, если бы тебе правда была нужна моя помощь, ты бы пришел ко мне намного раньше.

Его глаза цвета небесно голубого кварца, а черные мешки под ними заставляют тебя вздрогнуть.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он. Тебя удивляет его честность, ты даешь ему шанс договорить. — Полагаю, я просто хотел… попробовать.

Он выглядит задетым, его брови печально изогнуты, но ты уже знаешь все эти трюки. Канкри может быть ужасно убедительным лжецом, готовым сыграть любую эмоцию, лишь бы ему поверили. Ты не веришь. Он причинил тебе боль тогда, несколько лет назад, и ты не можешь позволить этому произойти снова.

— Ну так и иди к доктору тогда. Прости, что ничем не могу помочь, Кани, увидимся, — твой голос полон злости и сожаления, и ты едва ли сдерживаешь подступающие слезы.

Ты застала его врасплох. Скорее всего потому, что ты говорила громче, чем всегда, и потому что ты снова использовала его детское прозвище, чтобы до него уж точно дошло, но теперь тебе это кажется плохой идеей.

— Но…

Ты глубоко вздыхаешь и указываешь ему на дверь, стараясь не дрожать.

Канкри смотрит на тебя щенячьими глазами, но ты настолько зла, что даже не находишь нужных слов. Кажется, он понимает тебя, и удаляется из твоего кабинета, только кидая один прощальный взгляд.

Тебе не жаль, когда он уходит, ни в коем случае. Ты вообще ничего не чувствуешь.  
Когда он закрывает дверь, тебе хочется кричать. Как этот рыжий сукин сын посмел так просто прийти на твой сеанс, чтобы потыкать в лицо старым, открытыми ранами? Он же знал, что тебе давно стало плевать на него.

Ты так зла, что почти не можешь трезво думать. Он заставил тебя жалеть его, он улыбался как стеснительный подросток, он порхал своими длинными ресницами, и, хоп! вдруг все на его стороне.

У него всегда была сила заставлять людей делать то, что ему хочется, и ты давно научилась не верить ни единому его слову. Взгляд в его разум только подтвердил все, что ты уже знала — если он так запросто обнажает все свое нутро перед тобой, то с ним определенно что-то не так.

Ты никогда не могла оторваться от этих голубых глаз.


End file.
